1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein pertains to paper roll rewinding machines and more particularly to such machines designed to rewind partial rolls of toilet paper together to make full rolls of toilet paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Temporary, portable toilet restrooms are commonly used at construction sites for workers. Temporary, portable restrooms are also commonly used at outdoor events used to supplement fixed restrooms located at the facility that houses the event.
The portable restrooms are usually provided by portable restroom rental companies. These companies are also in charge of maintaining and cleaning the portable restroom unit they install on a daily or weekly basis. The maintenance and cleaning duties include pumping out the collected waste, cleaning and sanitizing the inside surfaces of the restroom, and replacing old, partially used rolls of toilet paper with new rolls of toilet paper.
Under typical rental agreements, the rental companies are responsible for maintaining a sufficient quantity of toilet paper in the portable restrooms at all times. If the portable restroom runs out of toilet paper before the next service date, the portable restroom must be temporarily closed until a rental company representative delivers new rolls of toilet paper to the restroom.
Because unscheduled service calls are expensive, portable restroom rental companies typically supply excessive amounts of toilet paper with each restroom. If a partial roll remains in the portable restroom when the restroom is being serviced, it is discarded and replaced with a full roll. The partial rolls are usually returned to the company and later discarded or donated to charities or to the company's employees.
What is needed is a machine designed to allow portable restroom rental companies to easily and quickly rewind partially used rolls of toilet paper